


As You Wish

by BlueDysania



Series: ot4 universe [2]
Category: Durarara
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, ways to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: This is one of the ways Izaya loves them.She doesn't know if it's twisted or not. Maybe it doesn't matter.Celty finds it touching.





	As You Wish

Izaya wasn’t a good man. Neither was he entirely bad. He was, in his own words, an observer of humanity. Someone who stood above the good and evil of morality.

Nonetheless, it remained a fact that he was their loaded gun. Always primed to fire on command.

Shizuo and Celty were forces of nature. Unstoppable and graceful brute force. Shinra might pretend but they all knew he was as talented at death as he was at healing. But Izaya was the whisper in the dark that foreboded despair and decay, a precise blade that only cut what he wished to sever.

He was the keeper of their darkest secrets. He embraced their desires of vengeance and fury with a cheschire grin and would then disappear for a time. Afterwards he’d return, always with that gleam in his eyes and some silent sign that he had done as they’d asked.

He never brought it up again, whatever it might have been, nor would he ever forget it. Shinra had speculated to her and Shizuo that Izaya probably hoarded their secrets like some sort of insurance. A desperate last measure should they ever try to leave him behind.

Blackmail.

Celty imagined it must be an example of a very twisted way to love. The brief look on Shizuo’s face told her she was at least a little right. But…

Shinra would do anything, anything at all to keep them. Celty had long ago resolved to kill any supernatural force that dared to try and take her boys away. And Shizuo had shown no hesitation to cause utter ruin in order to protect them.

What made Izaya’s love any better or worse than theirs? He danced through every horrible, dark request they made of him so long as it was for their benefit. He tore threats apart before any of them knew danger existed.

Celty was _flattered_.

 

_Bright glittering eyes met her entrance into his office. Elegant fingers folded together to support a sweet smile as he purred, “How may I be of service?”_

_[I need you to do something for me. It will be dangerous.]_

_The smile that twisted in delight, hungry and eager and so endlessly **fond** , was her answer even as he spoke, “As you wish~.”_


End file.
